Just a day of Training
by PervertedFreak69
Summary: Ino and Sakura set Hinata up with a training session from Tenten, she tells herself it'll just be a day of training right?  HinataXtenten and a tiny bit of SakuraXino YURI! dn't like it don't read


Hinata watched from a distance team Gai were training she watched as her cousin fought hard to get stronger, but it wasn't him she was watching. It was Tenten she watched the Chocolate brown haired girl fight with all her might, she wanted to tell Tenten her feeling but couldn't her farther would never accept it and neither would Tenten, Hinata was convinced Tenten was in love with Neji.

"Hinata!" 2 giggling girls came up behind her making her jump

"Watching Panda buns again" sighed Ino "Just tell her" it hadn't taken Sakura and Ino long to figure out Hinata's feelings

"If your worried about lack f practice we can help with that" Sakura she squeezed Hinata's breast playfully, Hinata squeeked and backed away blushing

"um ...no...no thankyou" she stuttered

"Bitch" said Ino to Sakura "you just cheated on me"

"Then take me ack to your house for some punishment" She smirked "We could try out my new handcuffs" and with that both the girls left Hinata giggling, but not with out a thoughtfull glint in their eyes.

The next day Hinata was walking through town when Sakura and Ino came running up to her again

"Hey Hinata" said Ino

"H...hello" she replied

"You know how you were saying that you were having trouble with you weapon combat skills" Grinned Sakura

"I...I did?" Hinata tried to recall this

"Yeh silly well we've set you up with a training session with Tenten she'll be expecting you at 5 tomorrow ok bye" and they ran off before Hinata had a chance to answer.

"I guess I have no choice but to go" thought Hinata "Tenten only thinks it's a training session so that's all it'll be"

So the very next day at 5 O'clock Hinata went to the training ground to find Tenten waiting for her,

"Hey Hinata" Smiled Tenten "So you need help with your weapons training right?"

It was all Hinata could do to stop herself from blushing "I' yes what should we do first?"

The two of them trained all day it was the toughest training Hinata had ever done. It eventually got late and they both sat down on the grass tired, It was then that Hinata noticed Tenten smiling at her she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Hinata there's a lot of grass and twigs in your hair lay your head on my lap and I'll brush them out for you"

"U...um...ok" Hinata did as she was told, she lay down and shut her eyes while Tenten stroked her hair but she noticed Tenten's fingers where straying further form her hair an onto her cheek and neck.

"Your skins so soft Hinata" teased Tenten, her other hand smoothly shot under Hinata's top

"Tenten-San I don't think..." but she was cut off as she felt Tenten's warm hand stroking her breast through her bra. She suddenly felt a soaking wet sensation in between her legs, she pushed her thighs together trying to make it stop, Tenten saw this movement her hand stroked down Hinatas stomach towards her pants

"You can't keep those on now they're soaked" she said in a seductive voice, but Hinata made another futile attempt to stop Tenten, "Well if you're going to be difficult" Tenten pulled out a Kunai and in one flick the pants that the pearl eyed girl had been wearing fell away, "Keep still I'll make you feel wonderful" with that she pulled off Hinata's underwear. She licked the area around Hinata's opening and then began to click the clit, she nibbled it Hinata let out a squeal of pleasure and pain.

Hinata reached down and un-did Tenten's buns she then used her legs to pull Tenten closer. Tenten sucked the sweet juices and ran her hand up and down Hinata's thighs until eventually her tongue was inside Hinata moving around

"Please" Moaned Hinata who couldn't help but enjoy it "We shouldn't"

"But we must" soothed Tenten as she crawled up Hinata's body she then gasped "Look at that" she said in playful horror "You have more clothes off than me" she knelt so her knees where either side of her newly found loved one. Hinata no longer fighting the urge to do what she'd want to do for so long slipped her finger down the rim of Tenten's pants and pulled them down with the underwear. Still staying in that same position they helped each other wriggle out of their clothes while tickling each other. Now the liquid from Tenten dripped onto Hinata's stomach, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Hinata's their tongues fought for dominance. Tenten of course won, still kissing they sat up, the brunet wrapped her legs around the Raven black's middle and pushed herself up so the Hinata was sucking on Tenten's harden nipple.

She felt a sharp nip and this time she let out a squeal of pain "Hinata please be gentle, one so beautiful shouldn't be so rough" she reach over Hinata's head and began to massage her butt. Then she felt something that could only be explained as an explosion she felt wonderful there was a long blur of movement and screams and she found herself lying on the ground holding Hinata close p to her breast, they lay there stroking each other skin.

"No more worries right Hinata?"

"No not any more"


End file.
